


Torbvöre

by birbbyboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Groping, M/M, Please Kill Me, Regret, Vore, everyone in overwatch resigned the next day lmao, humping, i'm begging you i hate myself, mentioned relationship, old man sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbbyboy/pseuds/birbbyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two old men watch some quality anime and then indulge in a classic deviantart kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torbvöre

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking hate torbjörn

It was a slow day at the Gibraltar base. Torbjörn was busy jærking himself off to his favorite tentacle hentai when he heard a loud knock. Someone was at his door. Torbjörn let out a sigh and paused his computer before pressing the button to unlock his door. Of course someone had to visit him just when he was about to nut.

“Cöme ön in, it’s öpen!” he called, pulling his trousers back on. The door swung open and Torbjörn was greeted with a familiar towering figure. It was Reinhardt.

“Hallo, mein kleiner Freund!” the German bellowed as he marched in, bending over to put a giant hand on his friend’s shoulder. Torbjörn nervously grinned up at Reinhardt, secretly grateful that he was short enough for Reinhardt to not see his crotchular region, which was still as hard as a rock.

“Whät brings yöu here?” Torbjörn asked. Reinhardt’s face lit up for a moment, and he stuck his big meaty hands into his pockets for a few moments before pulling out a vintage DVD. It was Cory in the House (All Star Edition).

“I was hoping we could watch this together! I loved this anime when I was a little boy, and I found a box set online! Pretty neat, yes?”

“Ö-öf cöurse,” Torbjörn exclaimed, and went to turn on the box set, “I’ve heärd öf this shöw, but I never wätched it!”

The two of them sat down and began to watch the show. The two mens’ guffaws could be heard throughout the base. Kyle Massey truly was one of the best. Yet, halfway through season one, Torbjörn became distracted. He looked over at Reinhardt, whose eyes were glued to the screen. He was biting his lower lip, and it appeared as though he had just trimmed his beard, which had bits of currywurst stuck in it. Torbjörn moved his gaze down, assessing the slightly older man further. He truly was a giant, and his hulking figure took up most of the IKEA couch. Even way past his prime, this man was fucking shredded, and his aging features only made Torby thirstier. Not even a Capri Sun® could quench this sort of thirst. Torbjörn couldn’t take it any longer.

“Hey… Whät do yöu think äböut vöre?” he asked, sliding his giant lobster claw of death closer and closer to where Reinhardt’s giant, flaccid old man dong resided.

“I think it’s pretty great,” Reinhardt replied, his eyes not leaving the television. “Why do you ask?”

“Well yöu see… I äm ä very smäll dwärven män, and it wöuld be very eäsy för yöu tö göbble me right up.” Torbjörn seductively whispered, twirling his beard with his free hand. He then proceeded to grab Reinhardt’s cock like it was a stuffed animal in a claw machine. Reinhardt let out an ear shattering scream of pleasure, and everyone in the base knew what was happening. Even McCree and Hanzo, who were in the middle of having sex in McCree’s room, stopped what they were doing and quickly joined the other Overwatch members in the emergency soundproof Reinhardt sex shelter.

Reinhardt turned to face the tiny man sitting next to him and quickly put him in his lap. 

“You should’ve said something sooner! I have wanted to vore you since the day I met you.” Reinhardt purred, licking his lips seductively. He met Torbjörn’s lips with his own. Torbjörn relished the warmth of the kiss and the slight taste of currywurst that came with it. They sucked faces for a while and groped at each other's’ erect dicks before Reinhardt slowly extended his mouth wide enough to push Torbjörn inside. This is the moment that they had both been waiting for.

“Öh yes~!” Torbjörn cried, feeling the moist walls of Reinhardt’s throat expand and contract around his body. Globs of thick, hot saliva stuck to his long, blond beard, and Torbjörn once again unbuckled his pants as he slid further and further down Reinhardt’s digestive tract. He had finally gotten into a good rhythm of jærking it when he finally made it down to Reinhardt’s stomach. He felt the digestive enzymes sizzle on his skin and sensitive member, and he almost came right then and there.

“Oh Torby, you feel so good inside of me!” Reinhardt’s slightly muffled voice boomed, “We should have done this ages ago!” His stomach muscles began to squeeze Torbjörn, and the stimulation caused Torbjörn to orgasm. He let out a sharp cry as he ejaculated onto the wall of Reinhardt’s stomach. He knew what was going to happen next.

He watched his cum mix with Reinhardt’s stomach juices before slumping down in a tired heap and letting the acid digest his being.

“Härd wörk päys öff…” he whispered before taking his final breath. He hoped Reinhardt had heard his final words.

Meanwhile, Reinhardt heard Torbjörn come and then die inside of his digestive cavity, and it sent him into a frenzy. He shed his pants and began humping the couch pillow. The fabric became stained with his precum, and he let out a guttural roar that shook the entire base. He felt Torbjörn’s corpse move around inside of him with every thrust into the pillow, and he orgasmed moments later. Cum splattered everywhere, and Reinhardt died of a heart attack on the spot. His body would be found later that day, with Cory in the House still playing on the television.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my friend <3
> 
>  
> 
> kill me


End file.
